


Shogi

by ElementalDiversity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalDiversity/pseuds/ElementalDiversity
Summary: At first it started with a simple game of shogi...





	Shogi

Shikamaru sighed as he looked onto the shogi boards and realised that the score was pretty even. There were only people he’s encountered who had such skill: Shikaku, his father; Sarutobi Asuma, his mentor; and his two fellow genii, Hyuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. Though many knew that the pink haired kunoichi was smart, but there were few that knew that she was almost smarter than Nara Shikamaru himself. Who knows, she probably has gotten smarter than him over the years. But it was hard to tell due to her always being busy with her team, the infamous Team 7, as well as her patients, being head medic at the Konoha hospital was a pretty extensive and labouring job. 

Which then led them back to his question.

“As I asked you before Sakura, why are you here?”

He stared at the calm, cool exterior of Haruno Sakura as she placed her next move,

“As I have told you already Nara, everyone’s either busy or on a mission. Except you, you lazy boy, oh and by the way, check.”

While observing his current dilemma on the shogi board, Shikamaru glanced back at Sakura. 

“There’s no point lying to me Sakura, I know several others who are currently free. Take Hyuga Neji, for example.”

Sakura snorted, 

“I’m sorry, but did you just suggest to me to talk to Neji? Hyuga Neji? The one attached with a pole the size of Russia? I mean, I love him as a friend all, but…… This is Hyuga Neji we’re talking about. I’m pretty sure those pretty clouds you gaze at all day are more responsive than him.”

Shikamaru had no other choice but to agree with Sakura on that one. Whenever the three genii would go out for training, lunch or dinner, Neji only talked about justu’s and/or politics.

He moved a piece.

“Then how about Lee?”

Sakura shuddered in response.

“I’d rather rant on my deepest secrets to Neji, or even Shino of all people.”

Now that Shikamaru thought about it, it was most likely the best answer.

“And what about Naruto? Hinata? TenTen?”

Next move.

“Check.”

As she studied the situation at hand she replied;

“Well, I’d rather not ruin Naruto and Hinata’s first date, I mean, it took a whole… What, 15-16 years just for Naruto to ask Hinata out as an actual romantic date. And, for the rest of my team…. Well, Sai and Yamato-taichou is currently on a mission. Anyway, when those two actually have romantic feelings the world would come crashing into the end the very next day. Kaka-sensei is currently reading that cursed book in a locked room and Sasuke is…… Well, he’s….. preoccupied.”

She set down her piece.

“I see. And Ten Ten?”

The slight tremor against Sakura’s body could show that she was actually afraid. 

“I’m pretty sure that everyone’s staying away from her this week. She’s just so damn dangerous!”

He set down his piece.

“Check. You know, I could list so many other people who are currently free right now.”

He glanced at her curiously as she became silent. There was another tremor around her body, but the aura was different. It was deadly.

“And what on earth is wrong if I want to hang out with you? Huh?! Is there something wrong with me? Oh, and checkmate by the way.”

Shikamaru closely peered into her face and saw that it was a red tint on her face. Avoiding his gaze, she apologised. Indifferent, he sighed loudly and laid down on the floor contemplating how weird women could be. Mid-thought, he felt weight on his chest. Looking down he saw that it was Sakura. 

‘Just lie there Shika, I’m tired and annoyed and men are the best things to lie on.”

So, the both of them lied there, together until dinner came and Yoshino came to wake the two of them. Well, as well as dying on the inside seeing how cute they were. 

\--------

What Sakura hid from Shikamaru was that Hyuga Neji was actually a good guy to lean on.

Sometimes. 

See, if Naruto was her hypothetical older brother, Sai her annoying younger one, then Neji was the understanding twin. Contrary to popular belief, the two had gotten to know each other better and were as close as siblings. He told her of his problems – or lack thereof- and vice versa.

Today was an example of one the said moments.

Neji was sitting, while contemplating topics in which genii would only understand, until a pink puffle came racing towards him.

‘NEJI!!!’ she cried, throwing herself at him. 

His eyebrows raised at the sudden gesture, only to frown as he felt the fabric of his shirt dampen with her tears.

‘Sakura, what happened?’

The pink mess stood there unhappily, face buried in Neji’s shirt as she sniffled out.

‘Why are boys so stupid at times?’

At the statement, Neji froze.

‘Is it about him again?’

Silence was his answer. 

Anger was his response.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if I get enough reviews or likes, I may or may not put the sequel to this fic. I guess we'll see.


End file.
